BTS :: Loving in the Rain
by kirameku-14
Summary: BTS STORY. Itu dia, itu adalah Suganya. Suganya yang menghilang setahun yang lalu. Suganya yang kini menjadi Min Yoongi namun masih memiliki cinta berlebih akan hujan. Suganya, Suga milik Park Jimin.
_._

 _Hujan menggerusi lapisan bumi._

 _Hujan datang dengan memori._

 _Hujan…_

 _Wanginya yang indah terasa memabukkan._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **LOVING IN THE RAIN**_

 _ **A MINYOON FANFICTION.**_

 _ **JiminxYoongi.**_

 _ **Boys love, fluffy, don't like just don't read.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **MinYoon is Love.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Jimin pertama kali melihat pemuda itu saat ia baru saja menuju apartemennya, Jimin baru saja pindah dan saat itu ia baru saja pulang dari membeli secup kopi kesukaannya. Saat itu hujan deras, saat itu lah Jimin melihatnya. Pemuda dengan seragam sekolahnya yang masih lengkap itu, duduk di atas cabang terendah di sebuah pohon besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah taman.

Yang bisa Jimin pikirkan saat itu mungkin saja pemuda itu terjebak saat ingin pulang dari sekolahnya lantas didera hujan. Namun anggapan itu pupus saat ini, kala Jimin melihat pemuda itu lagi dengan santainya melenggang dari gerbang utama taman, di saat hujan deras. Pemuda itu dengan lincahnya kembali menaiki dahan terendah tempat Jimin pertama kali melihatnya.

Dapat Jimin lihat, pemuda itu dengan santainya memejamkan matanya, bersandar di batang pohon besar itu dan sesekali tangannya menengadah dan memainkan rintik hujan yang terhalang rimbunnya daun di pohon itu. Jimin terus saja memperhatikan pemuda itu, ada perasaan tergelitik saat Jimin mengingat jika dulu ia juga mempunyai sahabat yang bisa dibilang sangat mencintai hujan seperti pemuda itu. Sahabatnya dulu, akan berlari dengan riangnya menyongsong hujan yang membasahi bumi.

Ya… dulu. Sahabatnya telah meninggalkannya karena kesalahan yang telah dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sahabat yang dicintainya itu meninggalkannya karena kebodohannya.

.

.

" _Ya Park Jimin, kudengar kau mengencani seorang gadis saat ini?"_

" _Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu Park Chanyeol?"_

" _Iya… kau mengencani seorang gadis? Bukannya kau itu… gay?"_

" _Kau!"_

" _Hei… tenang saja kalau itu bukan. Karena kupikir kau dengan Suga… pasangan gay…"_

" _Menjijikkan! Itu yang kurasakan saat mendengar kata itu. Jadi, tak usah kau bahas lagi penyakit itu. Dan jangan bawa nama sahabatku saat kau menyebutkan kata menjijikkan itu."_

.

.

Saat itu Jimin sedang membohongi perasaannya. Ia tak sedang kencan dengan gadis manapun kala itu, ia hanya sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis, tak lebih. Saat itu, Jimin yang sudah terlanjur mencintai sahabatnya itu, terpaksa berkata seperti itu karena ia tak ingin merasakan tersudut akan perasaannya yang memang dipandang sebagai penyakit masyarakat. Dan yang lebih Jimin sesalkan, kenapa ia harus mengucapkan kata-kata itu saat tanpa sengaja Suga sahabatnya mendengarkan. Suga sahabatnya yang baru Jimin ketahui setelahnya jika ia juga mencintai dirinya. Sosok Suga yang berlalu dari hadapan Jimin kala itu menjadi terakhir kalinya ia melihat Suga.

Dan kini… sudah setahun Jimin tak pernah melihat Suga. Suga menghilang, dan tak ada satupun yang tahu kemana perginya Suga.

" _YA!_ MIN YOONGI!" lamunan Jimin terhenti saat seorang pemuda datang dari arah belakang mobilnya, berteriak kencang memanggil nama sesorang yang ternyata nama pemuda yang sedang duduk di dahan pohon itu. Jimin melihat pemuda itu seperti sedang memarahi orang yang dipanggilnya Min Yoongi itu. Tapi tak lama Jimin melihat pemuda itu mulai mengeringkan rambut abu-abu Min Yoongi dengan handuk yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya. Tak lama pula… Jimin melihat Min Yoongi mengganti baju basahnya dengan sweater hangat yang dibawakan pemuda tadi.

Yang membuat Jimin tercenung adalah saat kedua pemuda itu melangkah keluar dari taman dan semakin mendekat ke arah mobilnya.

Wajah itu… wajah Min Yoongi itu… itu adalah Suganya!

Memang dengan jarak yang jauh dan derasnya hujan yang membuyarkan visi pandangan Jimin, Jimin tak mengenali wajah itu. Tapi kini saat hujan telah berhenti dan jarak mereka semakin menipis, Jimin yakin itu wajah Suganya. Wajah dari pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Wajah dari cinta pertamanya sekaligus orang yang telah ia sakiti.

Sayup-sayup Jimin mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua, saat mereka melintas dan melewati mobil Jimin.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali? Hentikan kebiasaan konyolmu dengan selalu saja duduk di sana saat hujan deras! Kau bisa sakit! Ah demi tuhan, kenapa susah sekali mendengarkanku!"

" _Aigoo_ … Taehyung _ah_ , aku tak pernah sakit karena hujan. Tenanglah!"

Dan yang tak sanggup Jimin lihat adalah saat Suganya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan pada pemuda yang menjemputnya itu. Suganya yang kini sedang berlari dengan riangnya karena dikejar oleh pemuda yang telah dicuri kecupan itu.

..

..

Seminggu telah berlalu, dan selama seminggu itu pula Jimin selalu memarkirkan mobilnya dan duduk di dalam mobilnya untuk melihat Min Yoongi terduduk di tempat yang sama. Entah itu saat hujan sedang tidak turun ataukah seperti sekarang dengan hujan yang kembali turun.

Jimin penasaran… kenapa Suga sekarang disebut dengan nama Min Yoongi. Kenapa Min Yoongi selalu duduk di tempat itu. Dan siapa, siapa pemuda yang minggu lalu dikecup Min Yoongi. Pemuda yang sama yang selalu menjemput Min Yoongi pulang.

Merasa rasa penasarannya takkan pernah hilang jika ia tak menanyakannya, Jimin turun dari mobilnya dengan sebuah payung besar menaunginya.

Langkah kaki Jimin menjejak pasti menginjak genangan air itu. Langkah kaki yang membawanya untuk menemui Min Yoongi, Suganya.

..

..

Min Yoongi memandang aneh sosok pemuda yang datang menujunya dengan wajah tertutupi payung besar itu. Saat pemuda itu telah berdiri di hadapannya, "Taehyung _ah_?" tanyanya bingung.

"Bukan. Aku bukan Taehyung, Suga." Jimin mengangkat payung itu untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Min Yoongi.

"Kau!" mata Yoongi terbelalak melihat siapa pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Bagaimana kau…"

"Jadi benar, kau Suga?" Tanya Jimin yang langsung dijawab dengan gerakan panik Yoongi untuk segera beranjak dari hadapan Jimin.

Jimin melempar payungnya untuk kemudian menggenggam tangan Yoongi. "Kau mau kemana?" Jimin sekarang menangkup wajah Yoongi agar menatapnya. "Kau mau meninggalkan aku lagi? Setelah setahun ini aku bersusah payah mencarimu?" lanjut Jimin mengabaikan jika tubuhnya pun kini telah basah karena hujan.

"Maaf, mungkin kau salah orang." Hanya itu yang Yoongi ucapkan sebelum ia menepis tangan Jimin dan berlalu pergi. Jimin panik, Jimin bingung bagaimana caranya menghentikan Yoongi.

Lalu… Jimin memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang, membuat Yoongi terkesiap.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, kumohon jangan pergi lagi." Ucap Jimin lirih.

Yoongi melepaskan kungkungan Jimin itu dan berbalik ke arah Jimin dengan ekspresi marahnya, "Mencintaiku? Lalu apa yang katakan setahun yang lalu pada Park Chanyeol, huh? Menjijikan, kau mengatakan perasaan cinta sesama jenis itu menjijikkan. Lalu sekarang kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri?"

"Ya… aku menjilat ludahku sendiri dengan menyangkal perasaanku saat itu. Aku sudah mencintaimu saat itu. Kau sudah berada dalam hatiku saat itu. Aku hanya ingin agar Park Chanyeol diam saja saat itu. Aku tak ingin mulutnya menyakitimu dengan semua gosip yang ia edarkan. Maaf… maaf karena aku begitu bodoh."

Park Jimin… pemuda di hadapan Yoongi ini terlihat sangat menderita karena telah kehilangan sahabat sekaligus pemuda yang dicintainya. Mata Park Jimin memancarkan permohonan tulus agar Min Yoongi menerima pernyataannya dan agar Min Yoongi tak pergi darinya

Pandangan memohon itu meruntuhkan semua tameng yang dibangun Yoongi setahun ini. Membuat Yoongi merangkul leher pemuda itu dengan kedua lengannya dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu.

" _Nado… nado saranghae_." Ucap Yoongi ditengah derasnya hujan mengakui perasaannya.

..

..

Kini tubuh keduanya telah bergelung nyaman di balik selimut di atas ranjang Jimin. Yoongi yang kini berbalutkan _sweater_ hangat milik Jimin yang kebesaran itu sedang menerima telepon, "Iya, aku sudah ganti pakaian. Iya iya… sudah, tutup teleponnya."

Begitu telepon itu tertutup, Jimin yang sedari tadi berdiri menyandar di pintu kamarnya pun masuk dan melangkah meletakkan segelas teh hangat untuk Yoongi sementara tangannya yang lain memegang teh untuknya sendiri. "Minumlah." Pinta Jimin.

Yoongi langsung meraih gelas itu menyalurkan sebentar kehangatan itu melalui telapak tangannya untuk kemudian meneguk cairan hangat menenangkan itu.

Jimin meletakkan gelasnya untuk kemudian duduk di belakang Yoongi dan memeluknya. "Siapa Min Yoongi?" Tanya Jimin.

Yoongi yang sempat terkejut mendapati tubuhnya sudah masuk ke dalam rengkuhan Jimin itu tersenyum sekilas mendengar pertanyaan Jimin, "Min Yoongi itu namaku. Nama asliku." Ucap Yoongi.

"Lalu Suga? Kenapa kau menggunakkan nama itu? Kenapa aku tak tahu nama aslimu?" Jimin yang menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Yoongi itu merenggut.

"Aku hanya suka nama itu dan tanpa sadar selalu memperkenalkan diriku sebagai Min Suga…" Yoongi bergerak untuk meletakkan gelasnya lalu kemudian menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukkan Jimin.

Jimin semakin mengeratkan rengkuhan lengannya itu, "Lalu… pemuda yang selalu menjemputmu itu siapa?" Tanya Jimin tanpa menyembunyikan getar kecemburuan dari suaranya.

"Adik sepupuku." Hanya itu yang Yoongi jawab sebelum sesuatu menghantam kesadarannya. "Selalu menjemputku? Kau… membuntutiku?" Tanya Yoongi dan berpaling untuk menatap Jimin.

Jimin menceritakan bagaimana pertama kali ia menemukan Yoongi dan bagaimana selama seminggu berturut-turut Jimin selalu menunggu di dalam mobilnya sebelum rasa penasaran dan rindunya tak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Oh astaga… kau melihatku mencium Taehyung?" Tanya Yoongi dengan mata membulat tak percaya.

Jimin merengut kesal dan mengangguk sebelum menyandarkan keningnya di kening Yoongi. "Ya… dan aku tak menyukai itu." Aku Jimin.

"Aku melakukan itu untuk mengerjai anak itu saja kok,"

"Terserah, tapi jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku tak suka kekasihku mencium orang lain." Gerutu Jimin.

"Oh, jadi kita sepasang kekasih sekarang?" pertanyaan Yoongi yang membuat Jimin menatap Yoongi tajam.

"Kau pikir?" tantang Jimin melihat sinar geli yang tersirat di manik Yoongi.

"Bagaimana ya?" balas Yoongi yang membuatnya segera dipeluk erat oleh Jimin dan kemudian tangan jahil Jimin mendarat di pinggang Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena kegelian. "Ampun Jimin!" teriak Yoongi di antara rasa geli yang merajai tubuhnya.

"Hng? Kau menantangku tadi dan kau sekarang mengatakan untuk berhenti?" dan Jimin yang keras kepala itu tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya menggelitiki Yoongi.

"Iya ampun… haha… sudah…" ucap Yoongi yang sudah lemas karena geli. "Iya… Park Jimin kekasihku, aku janji takkan mencium orang lain selain dirimu." Ucap Yoongi pada akhirnya.

Jimin tersenyum senang mendengar itu lalu segera melepaskan Yoongi dari gelitikannya. Membawa Yoongi kepelukannya dan mengendusi wangi rambut Yoongi yang menyenangkan. Sementara Yoongi menyamankan dirinya di dalam dekapan hangat Jimin. Mereka berdua… bertemu kembali dan saling mengikrarkan cinta mereka. Mereka… menikmati keindahan hubungan yang baru saja terjalin ini dalam keheningan ditemani nyanyian air langit di luar sana yang menyaksikan syahdunya cinta mereka.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _YOLO!_

 _Saya memang menyukai pairing ini… bagaimana ini… hampir gila karena pairing ini… oh astaga… black hair Jemen is back… and grumpy also cute Yungi… ah… melted._

 _Ini masih dengan_ _ **#Happy5thAnniversary**_ _untuk Saya yang sudah menulis disini selama lima tahun walau masih belum ada apa-apanya tulisan saya ini. Tapi terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca dan memberikan review ya._

 _Byebye~_


End file.
